Konoha's Pariah, Iwa's Hero
by redhead of the red dawn
Summary: At the age of nine Naruto stumbles onto a hidden room in the Sandaime's office. There he discovers everything about himself and his bloodline, the Shikotsumyaku. He leaves Konoha. NarutoOc Deidara's younger sister. Deidara is not part of Akatsuki
1. Leaving

Alright, I said that this story wouldn't come out till thanksgiving...and it probably won't till then. Think of this as a pilot.

So in celebration of my favorite holiday, Redhead of the Red Dawn presents...

* * *

Konoha's Pariah, Iwa's Hero

Chapter 1: Truth and Leaving

It was the day after a brutal beating of a nine year old child and Uzumaki Naruto had just gotten out of the hospital. He was currently fuming inside the Hokage's office and the reason being was he found out everything about himself. Not just that he was the container of the Kyuubi but his father was the Fourth Hokage and his mother was a Kaguya who fled whirlpool and changed her name.

The old Hokage was out tending to some business and he was alone in the office. He tried to take a closer look at the Fourth's photo and accidentally charged some chakra into it. Doing so opened a hidden storage room with scrolls and a few chests inside. Standing in the middle was a scroll addressed to him.

He was mad about the fact that his parent's identities were hidden. All he ever wanted to know was who they were and that he wasn't abandoned. He wanted to know the reason he was hated, so he could at least understand.

He had asked the old man countless times and the answer was always evaded or he didn't know. Was it so hard for the old man to figure out the pain not knowing caused? Making his decision Naruto grabbed every scroll and item hidden in the secret wall behind the Fourth's picture. He realized he wouldn't be able to carry it all and began to worry until he remembered his mother's prized possession...a scroll needing no ink or blood to seal items inside.

Acting quickly he started sealing the items by charging chakra into the scroll by acting on the feeling he used to open the hidden store room. Once everything was done he searched the office for more useful scrolls. After his search he had taken a few scrolls from the Sandaime's personal library ranging from jutsus and exercises to seals and the forbidden scroll. He would have taken more but he ran out of room inside his mother's special sealing scroll.

He left the Hokage's office and ran to his apartment. Once he was there he put the scroll in his small back pack and gathered his few possessions. He put his wallet, extra clothes, blanket, ramen, and other personal things in his bag and put his kunai pouch on his right thigh. After he had everything he wrote a note, locked his door, and threw the key into the bushes.

He made it to the gate and noticed a large caravan was about to leave. He snuck over to the caravan and climbed into one of the covered carts.

It had been three days since Naruto disappeared and the Hokage had no idea where he was. When Naruto did not show up to talk to him the Hokage had gone to his apartment to find it locked. Thinking he was out in town the Hokage checked his normal hangouts. He tried Ichiraku's during his normal meal times and when they hadn't seen him either the Hokage had begun to worry. Eventually the Hokage broke down the door to Naruto's apartment to find a note addressed to him.

The note had told the Hokage how Naruto had found out everything and left the village due to the his betrayal. The old man had shed tears for five minutes before composing himself and calling the tracker teams.

It had been two days worth of travel and Naruto had still not been discovered hiding in the back of the caravan. He would only leave his cover to use the bathroom when the caravan stopped for breaks.

Currently they were approaching a village to sell their wares. Naruto had heard a couple talking and it was another weeks travel to the Fire Country's border at their current slow speed. Naruto guessed it to be four or five days on foot and two or three for him doing it the shinobi way.

Once the caravan stopped at the village Naruto escaped the cart and got some food to make up for not eating. After he was done he got directions to the border and took off into the trees.

Naruto had been traveling for half a day since leaving the village. It would only be a couple of days till the border. He was knocked out of his thinking when he heard barking and a shout from behind him. Fearing the worst he stopped and hid on a high branch of a wide tree.

He kept his ears and eyes strained for anything. A moment later a group of four Konoha shinobi and a dog landed below him.

"The Demon's hiding in this area!" an Inuzuka shouted to her team.

One of the others was a Hyuuga and spotted him with the Byakuugan. "Up there on the highest branch."

"Come down here Demon Brat!" One of the others shouted. "I don't know why the Hokage wants you back but if you don't resist then we won't beat you too bad!" he said making the others laugh.

Up on the branch Naruto was shaking in fear. He didn't want to be beaten and he certainly didn't want to go back to Konoha. He was hoping if he ignored him they would think it best to leave him alone if they didn't want him there anyway.

His hope was unfulfilled as one of the nin got impatient and used a fire jutsu to knock down the tree. Naruto came down hard and was shaking in pain and fear on the ground.

"P-P-Please...i-i-if you-you don't want me in K-K-onoha please leave me a-a-a-lone. I don't want to go back...I can't go b-b-b-back!" he cried out.

The shinobi laughed and one kicked him. He cried out in pain and rolled farther away. The nin approached him and got ready to attack again.

"NO! I don't want to go back! I won't go back!" he shouted. The one that kicked him grabbed his collar and lifted him into the air. "NO! NO! I don't want to go back! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" he screamed. Naruto's bones shot out of his body and pierced the one holding him. When he hit the ground he continued screaming and bones erupted from the ground skewering the remaining shinobi who were frozen in shock.

Unknown to him someone was watching the whole encounter from a safe distance. His blue eyes widened in shock and he smiled to himself.

Another tracker team appeared in the clearing and began drawing weapons. Naruto backed into the tree he was against while fearing for his life.

The Konoha shinobi advanced on him and one prepared to attack when suddenly a person with long blonde hair appeared in front of him.

"You know only cowards attack a child, yeah." He said while reaching into a pouch on his leg. "I guess I got to protect this little guy, yeah." Then he threw a clay bird at the Konoha shinobi. "KATSU!" he commanded and the clay exploded killing the enemy.

Naruto's protector took a look around before slowly walking up to Naruto. "You ok, yeah?"

"Uh-huh," the blonde said nodding his head, still a little weary of the person in front of him.

"I'm Deidara, What's your name?" Deidara asked as the bones began to receed into the small child's body.

"U-Uzumaki..." he paused thinking over what he learned before he left Konoha. "Namikaze Naruto."

Deidara's eyes widened in shock. He had heard of a demon being defeated at the life of Iwa's greatest enemy through sealing it into an infant and now this boy was claiming the same surname. He was actually in fire country on orders to find the jinchuuriki to see if they could get it to join Iwa. All he needed was proof which he could get with the right questions. "How old are you Naruto-kun?"

"Nine."

"When's your birthday Naruto-kun?"

"October tenth."

Yes. It was him...he was the jinchuuriki he was looking forward if the evidence he collected was right. A young boy born on the night of the Kyuubi attack. The Konoha shinobi called him Demon and Demon Brat with hatred. The boy seemed to be mistreated and had strange whisker like marks on his face. All he had to do was get him to come with him to Iwa.

"I have a sister your age, and I see you are trying to leave this place, yeah...would you like to come with me to Iwa. I'll introduce you to my sister, yeah. She loves making new friends and you can live with our clan as a family member."

"Y-you mean I can really have a friend? A family?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Deidara said and noticed Naruto's face darken. Knowing what he was thinking he intervened, "You will be accepted. I was actually sent to find you because we want you to become an Iwa shinobi when you are ready. In Iwa we see you as the hero your suppose to be because you keep the Kyuubi back." Naruto's eyes widened. "Come with me Naruto, my sister really wants to meet you...and I've always wanted a little brother, yeah."

Naruto had tears spilling from his eyes. "I'll come with you...I want to go with you to Iwa, aniki!" he cried and grabbing Deidara's leg.

Deidara just smiled down at him. Iwa had just gained a boy of great potential. Deidara was sure the clan would except him. The Tsuchikage could be swayed since he already wanted the jinchuuriki. He would love to know that Iwa's greatest enemy's son wanted to be an Iwa nin. Yes he would love that fact to use Konoha's greatest nin against them.


	2. Mother is WHERE?

Konoha's Pariah, Iwa's Hero

Chapter 2: Mother is WHERE?

In the country of Wave hiding along the tree line was a boy around twelve or thirteen with blonde hair and whisker marked cheeks. He was wearing black baggy pants, black sandals, and a loose oversized dark red long sleeve shirt (like Neji's in the shippuden arc) . The sleeves were black and separate from the torso but were held to the shirt by a leather strap on the front and another on the back on each side. The sleeves continued down to cover his hand and a few inches past. The sleeves showed off his shoulders and a weird seal tattoo on his right shoulder, just after the curve of the limb but before the bicep. The only thing to signify he was a ninja was the three shown kunai in a leather strap on his right thigh and a forehead protector on black material.

He was watching a fight on an incomplete bridge out in the water. Between Konoha shinobi and the missing nin Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice. Seeing a boat pull up on the unfinished end he left his hiding place and ran across the water to the side of the bridge and up the side of the bridge.

Once he got over the side he saw a Konoha nin charge lightening into his hand and another nin was being held in place by dog summons. As the Konoha shinobi charged another appeared in front of the one held in place.

Acting quickly he created a bunshin and followed up by placing his hands on the ground. In front of him the Konoha shinobi was forced to jump as spikes of pure white erupted from the ground trying to impale him. The bunshin had jumped into the air anticipating the attack and spun kick the nin in the face before poofing out of existence.

He landed on the ground off to the side , but between the two sides and facing Zabuza. "Everybody is going to stay perfectly still or I'll kill you!" the blonde ordered.

The two missing nin couldn't help but not move as Haku destroyed the summons but couldn't move Zabuza if the new arrival chose to attack.

The Konoha nin now recognized as Hatake Kakashi stood up and shook his head as he dropped into a defensive stance. Hatake's genin and the bridge builder ran behind him.

"What are you interfering for, boy?" Zabuza shouted.

"Saving your life," he responded in annoyance.

"And how do you figure that?" he asked.

"Look to your right." Zabuza did and was surprised to see Gato with a group of thugs.

"I'm sure Gato has a well rehearsed speech ready but long story short he was going to try to kill you because he didn't want to pay you if you completed the mission," he said cutting Zabuza off. "Basically there are three teams here with a different mission each." He said getting everyone's attention. "So you guys," he pointed to Zabuza and Haku, "were to be paid to kill the bridge builder, though that's not going to happen. The weak Konoha nin are being paid to guard said drunkard," the genin and bridge builder bristled at his statement. "And my mission is to kill Gato," he got a cry of outrage from Gato and his thugs. "Now the way I see it either I can be happy, or we can all be happy."

"And how does that happen, anyway I look at it I lose." Zabuza said in anger.

Hatake began to say something but Naruto flicked him off and ignored him. "The way I see it is like this," he snapped his fingers and a green haired girl with light blue streaks landed next to him. She wore a tight black short sleeve top with fishnet underneath running down to the middle of her forearm. On each of her forearms she had a storage seal like the blonde had on his shoulder. She had baggy purple pants with slits in the side that you could see wrappings underneath. She had two black pouches on each of her thighs and black sandals. She had a hitai-ate of Iwa on her forehead and her ice blue eyes pierced the Konoha nin. In her left hand was a duffle bag. "This bag is double what Gato said he would pay you, taken from his own vault which my teammates just finished clearing out. You take the bag, I kill Gato, and the bridge builder just walks away to come back tomorrow as if nothing ever happened."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Zabuza asked.

"I'm offering you citizenship and a shinobi rank in Iwa,■ he replied seriously.

⌠Like you could do that," one of the genins sneered.

_'Ah, an Uchiha...and if the information is correct it's the last Uchiha.'_ He thought to himself. "Actually I can," he said pulling out a scroll. "This is an edict from the Tsuchikage saying I can do whatever I want as long as it avoids war or rebellion. So what do you say? My team could use a kenjutsu sensei."

"You got a deal," Zabuza said.

"Kari, will you please heal him?" he asked

"Sure, you take care of Gato," she replied.

"Like I'll let a little bastard like you kill me. Kill him and get my money back!" Gato commanded.

Naruto just smirked and lifted a hand to his shoulder. Suddenly his bone popped through his skin and he pulled out a blade made of bone. He repeated the action with the other shoulder and charged the thug army.

Hatake and Zabuza were thinking one thing, _'A Kaguya?'_

Naruto sliced his way through the enemy and made a line drive for Gato. When he got there he chopped the greedy businessman's head off. The thugs tried to stab him in the back but the blades just bounced off.

"That was your chance to run and you just blew it," he said before killing every last thug.

He walked back to Zabuza and Kari who was just finishing. "Kid, what's your name?" As Zabuza asked this Hatake saw Naruto's face and recognized him.

"Namikaze Naruto."

Hatake's single eye widened.

"Namikaze? Where have I heard that before?" Haku said.

"The Yondaime Hokage was Namikaze Minato, my father." He responded.

Kakashi was thinking just one thing, _'OH SHIT!'_

"Yeah right. You're not from Konoha so stop trying to act cool," a stupid looking loud mouth shouted. He was promptly ignored save by the Konoha shinobi.

"Takai, shut up. Do you want to die?" the pink haired girl screeched.

"Like this bastard is going to do anything," the one known as Takai boasted.

"Hey kid, how are you a Kaguya?" Zabuza asked.

"My mother left the Kaguya clan in whirlpool before the bloodline hunts started. She went to Konoha and changed her name to Uzumaki. I don't know what happened to her," he finished solemnly.

"Whoa kid don't get depressed. I asked because you're the third surviving Kaguya I've heard about and the second from Konoha." Zabuza said trying to calm the kid down.

"You know where she is?" He asked with hope before it quickly dimmed. Zabuza chalked it up to thoughts of abandonment.

"Hold on. There's a rumor going around that Orochimaru captured a female Kaguya in Konoha while she was in a coma after child birth. Rumor is she was put in a hibernation state until he decide what experiment to use her for."

"What did you say?" he asked in a dark tone. Killer intent and chakra began leaking out of him.

"She's in a forced sleep in one of his known, but well protected labs. We overheard some shinobi talking about her when me and Haku passed it on the border of Wave and Water a year ago. Its ten miles north of the trading town set on the lake."

The killer intent and chakra was released in a wave that made the genin almost fall. "Kari, Rhando!" he said and another Iwa genin appeared. "We're going to that lab. Kari, send for Aniki." He got a nod in response before she wrote a message and attached it to a small bird she molded from clay in her right pouch. "Zabuza, will you lead me?"

"You got it kid," he said and got a nod from Haku as well. "It'll be three days. We'll only stop at night and a short break for lunch alright kid?"

"Thanks," he said with a small smile.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked. He got a glare in response, but at least the blonde was paying attention to him. "Come back to Konoha. The Sandaime wants to see you."

The killer intent was back again. "You will never mention that bastard of a traitor in my presence again," he said in a voice that sent chills down everyone's spine.

"But Naru..."

"No, I've let you live this long now get out of my sight. I have been fighting hard not to kill you since I first saw your hitai-ate."

"Who are you to threaten me? I'll kill you!" Takai shouted and rushed forward. Before Kakashi could react a bone blade extended from Naruto's palm and was thrust through Takai's throat. The pink haired girl screamed and the brooding Uchiha looked shocked. Kakashi was filled with anger and was about to attack.

"One fool," He said in a dark tone. "Hatake, I suggest you take the remainder of your team and leave or I'll kill the rest of them in front of you as well," he threatened while pointing his hand at the two remaining genin.

Kakashi fought down his anger and picked up Takai's body. He motioned for his genin to follow him.

"As soon as your ready we'll go," he said.

"We'll have to stop at our hideout but its on the way," Haku interjected. With a nod in return Haku and Zabuza led the Iwa genin toward their base. They ended up staying the night so everyone would be ready for the non stop travel ahead.

The next day was spent traveling. Not much was said but Zabuza decided to find out about the three genin seeing as how he decided he would train them in kenjutsu.

"So I need to know about you three, your skills, and your fighting style to get an idea of what to teach each of you," Zabuza said while looking back. The were traveling in a loose pentagon formation with him and Haku in the lead with Naruto behind him, the one called Kari next to him, and the other guy, Rhando, in the back.

"I guess I'll go first," Rhando said. He was wearing a short gray t-shirt with long sleeve fishnets underneath, black metal plated gloves, and a black vest full of scroll pockets. His forearms had what looked like two storage seals on each much like the blonde had on his shoulder. He wore blue pants with the ends bandaged into his dark blue sandals and one single kunai strapped to his side in a leather sheathe. He had black hair and green eyes with a scar running down his left cheek.

"The name Kurosuna Rhando. My father was an apprentice to Akasuna no Sasori-sama so my family uses kujutsu and knows every secret of the techniques. I know a good taijutsu style and am average with it, but I rely more on my puppets. I guess I'm average at genjutsu and above average in ninjutsu."

"Akasuna no Sasori was from Suna yet your from Iwa?" Haku asked.

"My father is older than my mother but was only a child when Sasori-sama left Suna. He had asked Sasori-sama to train him and I guess Sasori-sama thought he was kidding and said if he could find him and impress him when he was older he would train him. My father left sand later on and did just that. He spent six years training with Sasori-sama then went back to the village, but they tried to kill him so he fled and eventually settled in Iwa as a shinobi."

"Very interesting." Zabuza said aloud. "Who's next?"

"I guess I'll go," Kari said. "My name's Kurimi Hikari...only Naruto can call me Kari, got it." She threatened. "My clans' kekei genki allows me to take clay and mold them in these mouths on my hands," she said showing them her hands. "Naruto-kun made it so the mouths only appear when I want them to so I could be normal since I never did like them. Anyway these mouths let me infuse the clay with chakra to make them a powerful explosive. My creations are only limited by my creativity. I'm above average in my family taijutsu, average in genjutsu, and below average in ninjutsu. I've learned med jutsus that Naruto-kun brought from Konoha that were written by the Tsunade of the Sannin."

"Interesting...very interesting. Last?"

"Namikaze Naruto. Mother was a Kaguya and father was Konoha's Kiroi Senko and Yondaime Hokage. He sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune in me and the village attempted to kill me numerous times. I asked the Sandaime why and if he knew who my parents were. He lied to me but I found out the truth in his very office. I took everything left in a hidden vault and around a hundred scrolls. I left and was hunted down by hunter nin. I awakened my bloodline and killed them, More came and Kari's older brother rescued me. He took me to Iwa where I trained in everything I could and then presented it to the Tsuchikage as a gift for letting me stay. I am a master of fuuinjutsu, and genjutsu. I am above jonin level in taijutsu, my kenjutsu is only above average for a genin, and I only have a few ninjutsu since I prefer to master them before moving on."

"Well, its interesting Iwa took you in instead of outright killing you."

"I had to hide at the Kurimi compound for two weeks as they talked the Tsuchikage into letting me stay and become an Iwa shinobi. He already wanted Konoha's jinchuuriki, so they just had to talk him into taking his greatest enemy's son and use him against Konoha."

"I could see his view point, is he fair to you?"

"Very much so. He's the one that gave me the edict and allows me to do what I want as long as it doesn't cause trouble or make Iwa look bad."

"Very interesting, very interesting indeed," he mumbled in thought as Haku was lost in thought. Eventually she spoke, "Why did you offer us to join Iwa?"

"We're not stupid, we know power when we see it. And those who would be loyal and strong are given chance in Iwa. As long as you are loyal to Iwa there is no trouble and you are safe. The second you turn your back on Iwa you not only insult the Tsuchikage, but the entire Earth Nation. We will do as we see fit to end such trouble." Kari spoke.

"I see, I can abide by that logic. It would be nice not to be hunted anymore and what you ask is very little," Zabuza said.

They stopped for lunch soon after and continued on for the rest of the day. When they stopped for the night Haku got the water, Naruto and Rhando put up the tents they unsealed out of scrolls by using chakra strings, Kari started the fire with a small fire jutsu, and Zabuza cooked the dinner that they had unsealed.

"I see you seal almost everything," Zabuza said gathering everyone's attention. Rhando and Naruto stopped their conversation and turned toward him.

"Me and Hikari know the basics but Naruto is a seal master. He's the one who designs or makes every seal we use besides storage seals." Rhando supplied.

"Then those tattoos on your arms?" Haku asked. "They are all special storage seals?"

"Yep," Kari spoke up. "My bloodline was originally a seal experiment performed on my great grandfather gone wrong. Naruto furthered my clans bloodline with seals and then made these special pouches for us." She said gesturing toward the two pouches on her legs.

"How so?" Haku asked.

"Well a normal pouch only has so much room right?" she asked getting a nod from the dark haired girl. "He put a specially designed seal on the bottom of our pouches that lets us carry more clay then should be possible while not being weighed down by the clay."

"How much?" Haku asked.

"I may have been able to carry three or four pounds of clay in a pouch but I can carry a hundred pounds in each pouch with it only feeling like two pounds." She said handing the pouch over to Haku to feel.

"Amazing."

"We also where gravity and chakra seals to increase our strength and chakra reserves," Rhando interjected.

After that they all ate their food with occasional stories. After dinner Rhando spoke up, "Its time so lets get to work." He said. He pulled out a scroll and unsealed a wooden puppet, Naruto pulled out a bone blade from his shoulder, and Kari reached into her pouches. "Ready? Go!"

The three started a three way spar that lasted two hours.

Later they turned in for the night after setting a watch rotation. The next morning consisted of a quick breakfast before jumping on to a liner to Water country. Taking the liner would cut about ten hours of running.

The group was currently relaxing on the boat. Kari had gone to take a shower while Haku rested in the girls' cabin. Rhando was working on some of his puppets in the guys' cabin.

Naruto was currently laying back and resting on top of the mast crossbeam. He felt a presence jump up to where he was. "What do you need Zabuza?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"I had a few questions."

"Shoot."

"I noticed you seem to be very close to your teammates. Deeper then any new genin team should."

"Our team is three months old but we've known each other for years. We're the outcasts." He explained. "Throughout the Academy I was hated and feared. For once not because of the Kyuubi, but because of my father. I'm still distrusted, they think I've been planted in Iwa and will destroy it from the inside out. The Kurimi clan became outcasts because they took me in and Kari was my first real friend. They were already disliked because of their abilities, appearance, and weird personalities. The Kurosuna are distrusted because they are a clan from another hidden village. Fear is that they betrayed one village, why not another."

"How did you come by the Kurimi clan? You said Hikari's older brother saved you."

"He did. When I first ran from Konoha Deidara-oni-chan saved me from hunter nin. He took me to the clan and talked to the Clan Head. He allowed me to live there and hid me while the Tsuchikage came to his decision of what to do with me. Aniki fought hard and tirelessly talked to the Tsuchikage. Finally he allowed me to prove myself. I've lived with them ever since and I have done my utmost to repay them. I became a master of seals to help them in anyway possible."

"I see. I have another question...I've notice each of you only carry a certain weapon and I am curious about certain things. I've noticed the girl only carries clay, the puppet guy is full of scrolls and for some reason only one kunai, you for some reason carry three though we both know you don't need kunai, and then there's these seals on all of your arms."

"I understand. You're right, none of us need a kunai. Kari's clay is all she needs, Rhando has his puppets, and both are distance fighters...but I've forced both into regular taijutsu because an enemy can always get close no matter how good you are. And you're right, I don't need anything but my bones. Kari has a kunai hidden in the top flap of both her pouches, but they're not regular kunai." He said pulling one of his kunai out and handing it to Zabuza. Zabuza immediately noticed the difference as the kunai had three points. "They each have one of these kunai."

"What's so special about this kunai?"

"That kunai, once it sticks to something or has chakra forced into it, sends a pulse to me and I can use the Hiraishin no jutsu to flash to one."

"The Kiroi Senko's prized technique?" Zabuza said with wide eyes as Naruto took the kunai back.

"As for the storage seals," he said shaking up his sleeve to reveal one on each forearm. "We decided, incase anything happens, we would have a place to seal something. We carry important documents this way because only we know the seal formula and how to release it. I carry a scroll my mother left me in my shoulder, a puppet I designed in my left arm, and a scroll full of molded clay in my right. The others have done similar things but I don't know what each one has. The two on Rhando's left arm hold his strongest puppets."

Zabuza took this in and just leaned against the mast for a while. Finally he spoke up, "I know you want to learn kenjutsu but do they?"

"Kari does, she asked me to teach her a year ago but I don't know enough. Rhando probably doesn't care but if he thinks it will benefit the team he will."

"Then I'll train you and the girl. If he doesn't want to master kenjutsu then he can learn from someone else."

"I'll let him know."

"Alright kid. Well that's everything so I'm going to get some food," Zabuza said as he jumped to the deck and scared a couple of civilians.

Naruto just laughed to himself before casting a genjutsu over himself and making him disappear. He fell asleep shortly after.


	3. The Lab

Chapter 3: The Lab 

Later that night Kari joined him up on the mast and they watched the moon rise. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Oni-chan sent me a message shortly after dinner. He will meet us in the port town where we will disembark. He's had his team scout the lab as he waits for us. Together we will travel to the lab, it will be half a days journey." Kari said breaking the silence.

"I see...thank you." he replied.

"How are you feeling?" she asked carefully.

"Right now I just want to rescue my mother, but after that I will hunt down Orochimaru and take his head."

"We'll be there to help you," she said.

"I know."

After a few minutes of silence Kari spoke again. "Have you eaten?"

"I haven't been hungry."

"Will you please eat something?" she practically begged.

"I will and then I'm turning in for the night," he said while flipping off the crossbeam. He carefully landed before Kari landed next to him.

The next day they got off the ship and headed to the rendezvous point.

When they got there, there was a blonde man with hair over one of his blue eyes. He was wearing a black turtleneck tank top with fishnet underneathe, desert camo ninja pants that were wrapped in bandages at his ankles, grey ninja sandals and two grey pouches like Kari's on each leg.

Zabuza took a closer look and noticed the guy had the face and eye shape of Hikari, but his hair and eyes almost matched Naruto's. He momentarilly thought that the two could pass off for family.

"Oni-chan!" Kari called out as she hugged her brother.

"Hey there. You ready to go, yeah?" He said with a smile directed toward Naruto. "Oh, and who is this, yeah?" he asked while eyeing over Haku and Zabuza. Haku more then Zabuza.

"Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku. Zabuza has agreed to teach me kenjutsu. In return he and Haku become a part of Iwa. He's also the one who told me of my mother's location." Naruto replied.

"Ok, yeah. Nice to meet you," he stuck his hand out. Zabuza shook it reluctantly while Haku took the gesture and returned in kind. "My team already headed back. They won't be ready for a base infiltration mission, but they are on stand by in case we need help, yeah." Then he went into conversation with Kari.

Zabuza leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear. "I see what you mean about weird personalities."

"Kari's the most normal," he whispered back as the brother and sister continued conversing.

"She doesn't seem weird at all," Haku joined in.

"You're not the object of her affection," Naruto sighed out.

"Oh, she's kinky?" Zabuza said with a smirk.

"One, we're not old enough, though she thinks otherwise. Two, we haven't done that. Three, something like that is none of your concern. Finally, she just get real affectionate."

"Oh, does she like to cuddle?" Haku asked while giggling.

"That's enough. We're going!" Naruto ordered loudly with an evil glint in his eye.

"Make sure you're equipped and on guard. There are random patrol teams. We'll form two lines with me and Haku in the lead. Naruto behind Haku, Rhando behind me. You two Kurimi in the back. The girl on my side. This should balance us out in case we get separated." Zabuza ordered.

The group split up as asked and took to the trees at a fast pace.

"That's the lab there," Zabuza said, pointing to a small stone entrance into a hill.

They were currently standing above a patrol team they had come across and had disposed of. They were on the top branches of a very large tree that gave them an excellent vantage point. From their position they could even see the other scout teams and their paths.

"There are two doors in and out. That's the main entrance there. Well guarded, but vulnerable." Haku explained. "Now the back door is not guarded, but there are high level traps that can only be activated by entering from the outside. It also seems that a patrol team leaves from there every hour."

Deidara nodded to confirm their information.

"I see...do we know anything of the interior?" Naruto asked.

"Not a thing, yeah," Deidara said.

"Only the entrance kid," Zabuza said.

Naruto got into a thinking pose. After a few minutes he created six shadow clones which took off with their mental orders.

"You got a plan?" Rhando asked.

"Not completely. I'm waiting for the clone's knowledge to come back to me." Ten minutes later Naruto's head rocked a bit, signaling that a clone dispelled itself. Five more minutes and Naruto spoke. "We'll be breaking into two teams, but each person will have their individual missions." He stated

"The first team will lead an assault on the main entrance. This team will consist of Zabuza, Deidara, and myself. The second team will be those remaining." He suddenly stopped talking as he was hit with more information.

"The second team will assault the back entrance. You will wait till the next patrol comes out and begins their round. Rhando will go in and disable the traps quickly. Then Kari will go in and line the wall with explosives to cause a cave in. Haku and Rhando will take out any enemies that you may come across. Then you three will pull back out and wait out of sight." He explained to the second team.

"At the exact same time as the patrol leaves, Zabuza and Deidara-oni-chan will begin their assault. I will have already been inside the base for ten minutes." He received shock looks in return, but he held up a hand and continued before they could protest. "Zabuza will kill the guards as Aniki sets enough explosives to completely destroy the main entrance. Both will pull back and detonate the explosives, then kill the rest of the guards. They will then meet up with the second team. After the two teams meet up, they will wait, at the maximum, one hour before detonating Kari's explosives and then proceeding to move towards Iwa as fast as they can until night fall, regardless if I am with you or not. In any event that I am not there Aniki will take command and lead this team to Iwa. At day break the team will continue to Iwa along the Nation borders. No protests, these are orders under Namikaze Naruto by edict of the Yondaime Tsuchikage. Now get to your stations, there is twenty minutes to the next patrol team." He finished quickly and forcefully to avoid all protests. Then he jumped from the tree to move to a closer location near the entrance.

"Oni-chan! Don't let him follow through with this!" Kari shouted.

"I'm sorry Hikari-chan, but these are orders, yeah. And we must follow his orders, but don't worry, we both know he'll come back, yeah." He said before he and Zabuza jumped off the tree to move closer to their attack position.

Rhando put a hand on her shoulder. "We must go now if Naruto's plan is to work," he said. When Kari didn't move he spoke again. "Hikari...if we don't do our part, then Naruto won't have an escape root and ultimately fail."

This time she reacted and moved toward the back entrance of the lab, but not without watching Naruto make his way toward the main entrance with a sense of dread flowing through her.

Back with Naruto's team, Zabuza and Deidara were in a close location out of sight. This ensured that they could quickly start their assault but not alert the enemy to their presence. From their location they could see Naruto jump from tree to tree until he was on top of the hill the entrance was dug into.

He was well behind the guards and began performing a set of hand seals and melted into the ground. Just as he did the next patrol came outside. Zabuza started quickly by creating a mist to roll over the area.

With the second team the new patrol came out and were blinded by a mist that seemed to have settled. One cleared the mist and the group was instantly killed by senbon. A figure then landed in the middle of the dead bodies. The figure turned out to be a wooden puppet dressed in black robes. Rhando stepped out of the shadows and made his way to the traps, carefully sending his puppet first. One by one he quickly disabled the traps and removed them. When it was clear he signaled for Haku and Hikari to begin their part.

The three entered the back exit and Haku killed the guards. While she was doing that Rhando was covering their backs and Hikari had started molding clay.

She pulled out clumps of clay and handed them to Haku and Rhando. "If I concentrate on making the explosive and you place it we can get done a lot quicker." She explained.

"What's with this?" Rhando asked looking at the lump of clay. "Not going to put any artistic touch to it?" he chuckled.

He was silenced by the cold glare Hikari was giving him. "We do not have time for such nonsense, we will finish this quickly so Naruto-kun can come back quickly," she said in a hiss.

Rhando could only nod his head as Haku took a few steps back from the girl. Both turned and quickly got to work. If Kari was angry she might accidentally set off one of the explosives and that would end very badly for everyone.

At the front entrance Zabuza was slashing down enemies left and right. Deidara was inside placing his bombs and Naruto had already entered ten minutes before them.

He slashed an enemy across the legs and put his big sword through the man's neck as he cried in pain on the ground. He dodged quickly for someone of his build and spin around to slash another nin in half who had tried to stab him in the back.

Four more were coming at him and he flipped backwards, away from his latest victim. He quickly flew through seals and back flipped again away from the charging enemy.

**"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"** he shouted. The mist around them pulled together and took on a denser form before shaping into a dragon and flying at the enemy nin. Two were crushed as the water dragon hit them. The remaining two were flung out of the way with heavy injuries. He quickly followed after the two and slit their throats.

"I got to say this is pretty fun for a rescue mission," he said aloud to himself. He turned and faced toward the forest where two scout teams were flying out of the forest. "Ah, more play time," he said and reached for his blade.

Deciding to even the odds he formed a hand seal, **"MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU."** Four clones formed from the mist and rushed with the real Zabuza toward the two squads.

When the clones reached the two squads they took positions around the enemy and charged. Two clones each separated the two groups and Zabuza formed hand seals to deal with the squad on the left. **"GIANT VORTEXT!"** he shouted pulling more water from the mist. The giant rush of water hit the squad of Sound ninja and the clones full force and smashed them into trees and the hill side.

Taking a look over the destruction he noted several destroyed trees, up turned earth, deep gouges in the ground, and finally several dead bodies pouring blood onto the ground by a bunch of debris and a destroyed hill.

Further musing was cut short as he felt his remaining two clones disperse. Taking a look he saw the patrol squad dead, but three new Jonin level nin standing above puddles of water.

"And I was just starting to get bored," he said while pulling his Kubikiri Hocho in front of him. Underneath his bandages he was smirking viciously. "Well no time like the present...there are eight targets..." he said as he created a new mist to hide his presence while unleashing a freezing killing intent, "...throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidney...AND THE HEART!" he shouted as he slashed the first jonin on the left in half across the heart.

"Well that was quick," he deadpanned while looking at the body in front of him. He then rose his head to look at the remaining two. "How long will you last I wonder?" was what he said before the mist enveloped him again.

Finally his enemy snapped out of paralysis as he charged where he disappeared from. The other dropped into an open yet defensive stance as he scoured the area with his senses.

"Trying to find me will do you no good, for this is my art," Zabuza's voice seemed to echo from everywhere.

"The point of origin is the left!" the one searching the area shouted to his companion. He was proved wrong as Kubikiri Hocho's big blade took the man's head off from the right.

"I told you that you will not find me...for this is my art."


End file.
